Joseph
Me, my girlfriend, Lauren, my two best buds, Jason and Billy, and their girlfriends, Ashley and Jessica, were traveling up north in Michigan, because we have family there. Our vehicle that we were driving in was this 1996 Ford Jeep, sure it wasn't much but it was still running like the bull it was. Then we notice that we needed gas, so we stopped at the nearest gas station there is. It seemed as though it was abandoned, because of what the place looked like (the gas station had rusty gas tanks, and the place was built on wood). Since there wasn't another gas station in town till another 25 miles, and the Jeep's gas tank looked like it wasn't going to last another 25 miles, So Billy, Jason, and the girls stayed inside the jeep while I went inside the gas station to see if anyone worked inside the shop. As I went inside the gas station, the gas station inside looked like it was in a mess. The shelves were about to collapse because of the overweight of the chips and candy, the coolers were all rusted, the floor seemed as though it was going to break collapse every step you take, the doorway didn't have a bell where the guy can notice where someone comes in (so it was prone that you could easily rob the place itself) and the counter was piled with dirt and dust. There was a bell on the counter. I ringed it to call the guy, if there was a guy in the place, to come to the counter so that I can pay him a full tank of gas. Then around a minute, or so, after I rang the bell he came out of the back room and welcomed me with a nice "Hello! Welcome to Rusty's Gas Station, how may I help you?" I asked him if we can fill up our jeep on tank 2. He said with a smile on his face. "You surly may." Then we filled our jeep up and headed north. But then when night struck we had to stop the car and find some place to take a rest so that Billy, who was driving, wouldn't fall asleep and get us into a huge car wreck. Jason spots something on the horizon of the nearby forest we were driving in and it was a cabin. Sure, it wasn't no Bed and Breakfast, we decided to call it home for the night and went inside to check what the cabin was like. The cabin was pretty decent inside than what it looked like on the outside. The outside of the cabin looked like it was based on The Evil Dead. The cabin looked like it was falling apart, fearful, and had a dark presence to it. But on the inside there was nice, and decent, furniture already inside of it, electricity, and also heat in it. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. So we grabbed our bags, set them aside till tomorrow, then when we had our good nights rest, we would be ready to get up and hit the road once again. During the night, around 12:30 Am, we heard large thumping, as if something was trying to bring down the house on top of us. We were wondering what it was so we sent Billy outside, with us watching him in case if something happened to him. Then out of no where when Billy was saying, "Is anybody out there!?" A mist comes in and Billy disappears. We were wondering where Billy went for the first minute. Scared, we just sat there hoping he gets back. Billy always was the brave one out of the bunch, also he was the obnoxious one scaring us or making crude jokes. At one point we hear the thumping for one time and then Billy's corpse came down. The girls start to scream and cry while me and Jason were just sitting there looking at the corpse, shocked. Billy's body was ripped in half, as if something with the strength ripped him in half. Then out of the mist we see this big and giant creature like thing. Afraid, we scurried into the house like mice trying to get back in its hole just before the cat captured and ate him. Sarah said, "What the hell was that." Then Jason, being the smart ass he is, says: "Do you think we know what it is Sarah!? Cause we're not rocket scientists here!" We scattered around the house trying to find a phone, because we left our phones in the jeep by accident. There were no phones in the cabin, apparently the person who ever lived in the cabin never bothered to put in a telephone. So we were stuck in the cabin playing cat and mouse with the thing outside till we find a way out of here. After Billy got brutally killed the girls haven't stopped panicking since that moment. The one that was brutally scarred was Ashley, Billy's girlfriend. Billy and Ashley seemed as though they were meant for each other, why in fact they even had their own future planned. "How are we supposed to get out of here!?" I said to Jason. Jason then said after a minute of just thinking about on what I said. "Alright... after the thumping stops, we're all gonna make a run for it, try to find the nearest help that we could find." "Isn't that dangerous!? there's something out there that is ripping men out there and you said that plan!" I screamed at Jason. "Well I have no clue man, do you want to come up with something?! Because that's the best that I've got, and I'm usually the smart one in this bunch!" Other than the girls crying, and the thumping, there was a long pause between me and Jason. Ashley then screams saying that she's done with being in this hell. She runs out of the door, not caring if she gets ripped in half, running as if she was trying to break free from death itself. Then she ran where only we could see the shadows of her in the mist. Out of nowhere, the creature pounces on Ashley and then lifting her body like a barbie doll and rips her head out. Then we had to go back away from the windows and go back trying to figure out on how to get out, and then shortly after the thumping happened again. Shortly the thumping stopped for no reason, and Jason said, "It's time, its do or die in this prison." I didn't agree with it, but we had no other options, we ran as fast as we can, the only thing following us was the mist after every foot step we take. A loud, piercing, screech came upon the sound of the winds that hurt all of our ears. We covered our ears and paused, as if the screeching was controlling us to stop running. The creature came up to us and we saw what it looked like. It was as if it was a failed experiment in a laboratory. It's head discombobulated, one arm mascular and had more length than the other one, wearing overalls, a plaid shirt. It got Jason into its grasp and then he killed Jason by screeching on the side of its head. Jason's head exploded. Then the thing stopped screeching, as if it was tired of that already, then, without looking back, we ran as fast as we can. Jessica tripped on a rock, we tried to rescue her but then she said forget about her and live on. Then the creature came up behind her and then she screamed on the top of her lungs "JUST GOOOO!" So we ran like there was no tomorrow. We finally found the street, we looked back to see if it was coming to get us, we saw no trace of it coming after us and so we saw the nearest driver. We caught the drivers attention and then the driver let us into the back of his car. It was the counter person at the gas station. He said, "Howdy. Do I know you two from somewhere?" Then as he was thinking and then he said, "Oh yeah, you two are from the gas station earlier. Well whats the matter with you two, It looks like you two have seen a ghost? And where's the other four at?" I said, with a nervous tone, "N-n-no. We saw something out there as we found a cabin out there!" Then the counter person paused for a minute and said, "I think you've must've met Joseph." "Joseph?" me and Jessica said, in shock. "Yes. Joseph. Joseph is my younger brother who had a accident while he was working at a nuclear factory. He fell into one of the products they were making and, well... he was glad that he wasn't killed. But for some reason he plays rough and only remember me, because I was with him the whole entire time." It was a long pause till we got to the nearest hospital. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:The Grape is Roaring Category:Beings Category:Shok ending Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll